The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing noise and detecting electrode faults in equipment used to measure physiological activity.
Organ function in humans and other subjects is often controlled or otherwise associated with electrical activity. For example, human and animal nervous systems generate a variety of electrical signals that can be monitored and measured. Similarly, the rhythmic beating of a heart is maintained by an orderly series of electrical discharges. In humans, the discharges originate in the sinus node of the right atrium. The discharges proceed through the atrioventricular node and a bundle of neuromuscular fibers (known as the bundle of His) to the ventricles. By attaching electrodes to various parts of the body, a record of the electrical activity of the heart can be obtained. This record is known as an electrocardiogram or ECG. ECGs are used in a variety of diagnostic and treatment procedures.
The correct application of electrodes to a patient is very important to proper detection and measurement of ECGs. If an electrode is improperly or poorly connected to the body, either no ECG signal or a noisy ECG signal is detected. This can result in misdiagnoses and improper medical treatment, which in turn can have serious consequences.
To avoid erroneous ECG readings, a number of devices and methods have been developed to detect or to identify electrode fault conditions. Despite the existence of these devices and methods, adequate detection of electrode faults and reduction of the noise associated with electrode faults and poor electrode connections has not been achieved.